Aasimar
Graceful, regal, and noble, aasimars are the distant descendants of a coupling between a human and a good-aligned outsider. While nowhere near as powerful as their celestial forebears, aasimars still retain a touch of the divine in their blood and wear it with pride. Devoted champions of god aasimars spend their days fighting evil in whatever form it takes. In a world of violence, injustice, and evil, aasimars are on the front lines, lending their abilities where needed. Some try to stave off evil by teaching and leading by example in the fight against ignorance, prejudice, and greed. Others present an aloof and lofty demeanor, an intimidating aura that while noble, keeps people from trying to get too close. Among good people, aasimars are held in high opinion as a standard by which all should live, while those of evil nature view aasimars as self-righteous and dangerously moralistic. Aasimar Racial Traits * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Aasimars inherit a measure of the insight and presence of their celestial forebears. * Outsider (native): Aasimars are outsiders who are native to the Material Plane. Unlike true outsiders, native outsiders need to eat and sleep. * Medium: As Medium creatures, aasimars have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Aasimar base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark out to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and aasimars can function just fine with no light at all. * Daylight (Sp): An Aasimar can use daylight once per day as a 1st-level caster or a caster of her class level, whichever is higher. * Resistance to acid 5, cold 5, and electicity 5: Aasimars gain a slight resistance to acid, cold, and electricity from their celestial blood. * +2 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks: Aasimars have keen senses. * Automatic Languages: Common and Celestial * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, and Sylvan. Aasimars enjoy learning languages that enable them to communicate with good creatures * Favored Class: Paladin. The paladin class levels of an aasimar who becomes an ex-paladin class do not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. * Level adjustment +1 Personality Aasimars practically radiate good will and a positive attitude. Most aasimars are kind, pleasant, and approachable. However, some project a crusading zeal and sense of purpose that can be daunting and unapproachable--hearkening to the vengeful, judgmental aspect of the celestial ancestor. Few aasimars crave the limelight, and they shun positions authority, except in instances where they can lead by example. Physical Description From a distance, aasimars appear as standard humans. Up close, their celestial bloodline shines through in their tall stature and attractive features. Some bear a minor physical trait that highlights their celestial nature, such as silver or golden hair, metallic eyes, or a rich, melodic voice. Humanoids find aasimars aesthetically pleasing and watch them with admiration. Relations Aasimars maintain excellent relations with beings of good alignment. They are found primarily among humans but they also associate with elves, dwarves, and good-aligned humanoids. They are extremely stern and disapproving toward evil beings of all kind and do not willingly deal with orcs, goblins, and other races noted for their evil alignment. Aasimars are extremely suspicious of half-orcs, but they can overlook blood or upbringing if an individual proves that he leads a life of good and honor. Aasimars treat one another with respect and friendship, seeing other aasimars as cousins united in the cause of good. However, if they encounter an aasimar who has fallen to evil, they become frightful to behold in their anger and righteous indignation. Alignment Blood infused with the power of the celestial realms virtually guarantees that aasimars are good in alignment, although individuals vary whildly in their interpretation and may favor lawful or chaotic behavior. In extremely rare instances, an aasimar turns from good, becoming neutral, or even evil. Fallen aasimars live as hunted beings, reviled by their own kind for betraying the blood that flows in their veins. Aasimar Lands Aasimars are relatively few in number and do not hold any lands of their own. Most are loners, wandering from place to place and providing aid and good deeds when needed. Others integrate themselves more thoroughly into human society, although their predilection for action and good deeds means that they rarely take up a sedentary vocation. Religion The indisputable fact of their celestial ancestry leads aasimars to become deeply devoted beings who feel a personal connection with a particular deity. Even those who do not become paladins (their favored class) are profoundly religious and forthright in their faith. While they are not prone to proselytizing, by words and action aasimars show their power and righteousness of their deity to those who have not yet seen the light and truth that they experience them themselves Language Aasimars speak Common and have an intuitive understanding of Celestial from birth. Aasimars learn a variety of languages to assist them as they wander the world in their quest for good. Names Aasimars are given names appropriate for the area and society in which they were raised. The majority raised by human parents, bear human names. Some adopt a more celestial-sounding name on reaching adulthood to demonstrate their devotion to their deity and to the cause of good. Male Names: '''Exelar, Henzio, Mortibal, Overmar, Sentalial, Vitarri '''Female Names: Alleraia, Eretri, Irethia, Marethial, Savial, Adventurers Aasimars readily take to the adventuring lifestyle. Many become paladins, acting as righteous tools of their deity. Clerics are nearly as common, followed by fighters. Lawful aasimars find a monk's discipline very appealing. Blessed with a naturally high Charisma, some aasimars become sorcerers and bards. Aasimars dislike the pragmatic deceitfulness of rogues, and barbarian aasimars are almost unheard of. Category:Race Category:Races of Destiny